Saying Farewell Is Hard
by SuperGoseiBuster
Summary: Dan learns that he's moving to a new place, meaning that he's leaving behind all his friends, especially the one he cares for the most. The Only problem is, how is he gonna tell her that he's moving anyway? Kusaki. My first oneshot which I suck at! Rated K


_**My first one shot~ Which is a crappy one-shot I did. I hope you like it.. XD I just randomly planned it out, and just did it earlier.. I hope you like it, even though its crappy.. If you guys really loved this one, Ill maybe do more one shot. Cough I'm still gonna update BBTS (Bakugan Brawler Training School)**_

_**Buster-chan Doesn't Own Bakugan! ^^**_

* * *

><p>He knew that if he was moving, that he would be leaving all of his friends behind. His closest childhood friend, and the girl he loved. He would be leaving them all. Ever since Dan found out he would be moving because of his dad's work, he became easily frustrated. He didn't want to leave all his friends he cared for. Or Runo, his now girlfriend. For the past weeks, he had kept it a secret, until Shun managed to find out. At first, he lied to Shun saying it was a lie, but in the end, Dan lost and admitted that it was true. Shun wasn't furious with him, but understood him right away. Shun had promised not to tell anyone and hoped Dan would meet people like him and the other brawlers in his new town.<p>

The days past, and his birthday finally came. Dan was still frustrated. Because 5 days after his birthday, they would be officially leaving Wardington. Dan really wanted to tell everyone, but at the same time, he didn't want to. He wished they were never moving away to a new place. He wished everything was a dream. But this was **reality**. Dan knew it was hard to escape it.

Dan's birthday party was held at Marucho's place. Dan tried to pretend to be happy, so his friends would know he wasn't frustrated or depressed. During halfway of the party, Dan secretly, left the place and went to the top of Marucho's place, and leaned forwards on the balcony railings.

_"What am I going to do?" He thought. _

"I knew i'd find you here.." A voice spoke behind Dan. He turned around only to see Runo holding a gift bag.

"I wanted to give this to you in person. I hope you like it Dan.." The bluenette smiled as she walked over to Dan and handed over the gift bag to him. He accepted to gift bag with a fake smile, but easily, the bluenette knew something was wrong.

"Dan, I know somethings wrong.. You've been acting like your happy.. but your not.." Run's voice trailed of.

"Eh? There's nothing wrong Runo! I'm seriously fine-" Dan spoke only to be cut of by the bluenette's voice.

"Dan. I know you well! I can **tell** if your stressed or frustrated! You can tell me whats going on! I'm her for you! I'm your own girlfriend! You promised to not hide anything from me!" she nearly screamed.

"Runo.. You won't understand. Even if you are my own girlfriend." Dan told the bluenette. Now she seemed furious.

"Your Wrong! I **WILL** Understand!" She shot back at the brunette.

Silence came… The two were silent for a short amount of time. Until the brunette started to speak.

"Ok.. I'll tell you.." the brunette started as he explained why he was frustrated and such to his own girlfriend. After explaining, the bluenette was left in shock and silence.

Dan thought to himself. _"I knew I shouldn't have told her! Now i'm gonna get a harsh yelling a properly a hard hit to the head.."_

Instead of getting a yelling and a harsh beating.. The brunette got a different answer.

"… You should of told me sooner.. Baka… I won't miss you!" Runo mumbled, loud enough for Dan to hear.

"But i thought you'd get all depressed and such if I told you right away. And really? Then I'll leave now!" The brunette joked as he pretended to leave. However, the bluenette stopped him for 'leaving' by holding onto the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ok.. I will miss you.. But now i'm a little sad and frustrated that your leaving.." the bluenette admitted as she starred at the ground.

"I knew you would miss me.. And I'm sorry.." The brunette admitted too.

"Your forgiven.." She started as she looked at the brunette "Just promise me to never keep secrets fro me again! Pinky promise?" Runo asked as she shoved her pinky in front of him.

"Ok.. Pinky promise." Dan replied as the two locked pinkies. After that, they both smiled at ear other

"Um Runo.." Dan started.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?" She asked the brunette.

"I, um, will, well will, um argh! How doI say this!" Dan tried to say but he couldn't find the right words.

" You'll miss me huh.." she corrected as she smiled at the brunette.

"I guess, you can put it that way.." Dan muttered.

"Wait? What? I was just helping you. If you have more to say, the say it!" The bluenette told the brunette. He sighed

"Ok then.. Here goes, first of all, I'll miss you Runo. I won't get to see you anymore, and your smiles and cooking.. I also won't be able to give you warm happy hugs and such.." Dan started,

"Go on~" The bluenette smiled.

" To put it simple, I'll really miss you Runo. I wish I wasn't moving, but I guess I have no choice.." Dan finished and took a large breath. Romance speech weren't really his thing, and Run was able to understand that.

"Aww that's sweet. Guess it's my turn." the bluenette started as she took a breath before starting. "Although you are the world's biggest baka-" Runo began again only to be interrupted by Dan.

"I'm not the world's biggest Baka!" the brunette defended himself.

"I know i was just joking! Anyway, I will miss you. I'll miss having to listening to your cooking you food, your great moods & your hugs.. I'm really gonna miss you Dan. I won't forget you!" Runo finished while trying not to cry. However, in the end, she couldn't help it but cry. The brunette contorted the crying bluenette by pulling her into a warm hug. The bluenette continued to cry, as she too wished, that everyone was just a dream. Because they were outside for a certain amount of time, the bluenette began to shiver. She didn't bring her jacket out and was feeling cold.

"I guess we should go in now.. Since you didn't bring your jacket.. Baka. Here" Dan teased Runo and offered her a handkerchief he had in his pocket . She smiled, accepted it and wiped away her tears with it.

"Just don't forget my present to you. Baka.." She teased the brunette too. He chuckled.

"I was holding it the whole time. Now let's go in, before you freeze." The brunette offered as he held the bluenette's hand and walked with her into the inside of Marucho's house.

The two were really gonna miss being together and seeing each other everyday.. It wasn't going to be the same after Dan moved for sure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you go.. XD My lovely meh oneshot ^^; I hope you liked it! I'm not the best at them anyway… Being honest!<em>**

**_Rate And Review!_**

**_Buster-chan out~_**


End file.
